Fatal Attraction
by Saori-Luna
Summary: FINAL Qué puedes hacer después de cometer un terrible error? Podrá Seiya perdonar a Saori después que ella ha matado a Mino? LEMONDARK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años, si no tienes la edad o el criterio para leerla, por favor, no lo hagas, no respondo por las consecuencias.

FATAL ATTRACTION

CHAPTER 1

MELANCHOLY

Por SaoriLuna

Los suaves y ágiles dedos se deslizaban por el piano, mientras la joven diosa de los ojos de lechuza se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música, recordando a aquel joven de ojos castaños, pensando en aquel último día, el que decidió sus destinos…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Saori-san?

La joven levantó su cabeza con interés, sonriéndole al recién llegado

Hola Seiya, qué se te ofrece?

Necesito hablar contigo

Dime

El caballero de Pegaso se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a ella; Saori le miraba divertida, normalmente él no daba tantos rodeos para decirle algo…

Pasa algo malo?

Saori, yo… he estado hablando con Mino desde que regresamos de la batalla contra Hades, y hemos tomado una decisión- contestó él- nos vamos a casar.

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… no era posible que esto estuviera pasando, no después de lo que se habían confesado en el Averno.

Por… qué?- atinó a preguntar

Se lo prometí antes de la batalla del Santuario, le prometí que al regresar de esa batalla dejaría de luchar y me quedaría con ella- contestó él, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- Saori, yo

No necesito oír nada más, que seas feliz Seiya- dijo ella, huyendo de la habitación.

El caballero de Pegaso golpeó la mesa frustrado, esto no era lo que él quería, no quería casarse con Mino, ni pasar el resto de su vida en el orfanato, sólo quería estar con ella, con su princesa, pero eso era imposible, y él no podía faltar a la promesa hecha.

Maldición- murmuró- por qué tuve que hacerle esa promesa?- en ese entonces no estaba del todo conciente de lo que sentía por Saori, pero ahora…

Pasaron varios días, en los que el Pegaso trató de hablar con la diosa, mas nunca pudo encontrarla, finalmente después de rogarle a Shun, éste accedió a decirle donde se encontraba:

Está en Grecia, por supuesto, pero Seiya, deberías dejarla en paz, ya le has roto el corazón, qué más quieres? Tu boda es pasado mañana, cásate con esa niña y piérdete, trata de olvidar que conociste a Saori alguna vez.

Tratar de olvidar? Pero si él la amaba… y ella lo odiaba ahora seguramente. No podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

Una sombra sigilosa recorría el Santuario en Grecia, despistando a todos los guardias; quién más que él, que había vivido gran parte de su vida en este lugar para conocer sus caminos más secretos, tenía que lograrlo esta noche, debía hablar con ella, o si no para mañana ya sería demasiado tarde…

Faltaba poco para que el Gran Reloj marcara la medianoche, y después de un arduo trabajo Atena se preparaba para acostarse; era esta la hora del día que menos le gustaba, porque acostada en su cama su mente no dejaba de acudir a él, al joven de cabello rebelde y ojos cafés al que tanto amaba, para recordar luego que pronto lo perdería para siempre.

Ahogarme en trabajo no sirve para nada- pensaba la diosa- tarde o temprano mi pensamiento siempre vuelve con él.

Envolviéndose en una bata transparente, Saori se acercó a la ventana, dispuesta a cerrarla y correr las cortinas, pero en el momento en que su mano tocó el marco fue sujetada firmemente por otra persona, quien se introdujo en la habitación…

No grites Saori-san, soy yo.

El corazón de la chica dio un salto apresurado…

Seiya?

Lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Qué demonios quieres?- mientras trataba de soltarse de las firmes manos que la sujetaban- no es tu matrimonio mañana?

No puedo casarme sin hablar contigo antes, por favor, escúchame.

No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos!- seguía diciendo la chica, muy molesta- o mandaré a los caballeros a que me traigan tu cabeza.

Gomen ne Saori-san, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Rápida, pero suavemente, el caballero giró a la chica hasta que quedó frente a él, y con su brazo izquierdo la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura, para que ella no siguiera moviéndose, a la vez que con su mano derecha tomaba la barbilla de la chica y la obligaba a mirarlo

Me escucharás ahora?- preguntó él suavemente.

Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su bello rostro- entre tú y yo ya no existe nada, Seiya, si es que alguna vez existió.

El caballero de Pegaso quedó inmóvil, viendo las lágrimas de la joven, mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo por hacerle tanto daño. Sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a los de ella, y comenzó a besarla lentamente, disfrutando de su dulce sabor, mientras el brazo con el que la sujetaba subía hasta su espalda, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Saori sabía lo que esto significaba, era una despedida, su forma de decirle adiós, no quería que fuera así, no quería tenerlo para luego perderlo, pero, acaso no era más doloroso no haberlo tenido nunca?

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, mientras que el beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado; primero con timidez, Saori fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca del caballero, alentada porque este no le negaba el avance, sino que le correspondía con igual o incluso mayor emoción; las manos de Seiya comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la joven, al tiempo que la empujaba suavemente hacia la cama, en la que finalmente cayeron.

Saori le miró, por primera vez en la noche, expresando con sus ojos todo lo que sentía en ese momento, miedo, tristeza, amor… pero también pasión. Seiya le devolvía la mirada confirmando con ella, todos sus sentimientos.

Saori-san, yo te –comenzó a decir el Pegaso.

No lo digas- le interrumpió ella- no podré seguir sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, mientras que estés con ella.

Seiya asintió suavemente, acercándose a ella para comenzar a besarla nuevamente, mientras la joven le quitaba la camisa; poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta que él pudo admirar por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo, y ella el suyo.

eres tan hermosa- susurró, mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con sus labios.

Saori suspiraba con cada beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de su amante. Suavemente comenzó a gemir, al sentir como los labios de Seiya exploraban sus senos, mordiéndolos ligeramente, y sus manos exploraban su entrepierna. Se sentía en el cielo, mientras miles de sensaciones que no había experimentado nunca recorrían su cuerpo.

Y aún así, lo perderé mañana

Inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior ante este pensamiento, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

no permitiré que me olvide, nunca.

Con este nuevo pensamiento en mente, Saori empujó a Seiya, para poder quedar sobre él. El caballero de Pegaso cerró los ojos al sentir como ella se inclinaba para besar y lamer su pecho; podía sentir su larga cabellera en todo el cuerpo, y la presión de sus senos sobre su piel. Cómo podría vivir ahora, sin ella?

Seiya, no puedo resistir más- murmuró ella.

Él la miró. Estaba en realidad dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad? Como presintiendo lo que él estaba pensando, la joven se acercó a su oído y susurró:

por favor…

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Firmemente la tomó hasta quedar sobre ella nuevamente, mientras la penetraba cuidadosamente…

Te duele?

No mucho.

Seiya se movía cada vez con mayor fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y se movía junto con él… pronto todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, tan sólo existían sus ojos, en los que podía perderse para siempre…

Te amo Saori

Te amo Seiya

Con la mirada imperturbable y del brazo de Shun había llegado al día siguiente a la Iglesia, dispuesta a felicitar a la pareja…

Estás segura que quieres felicitarlos?

Sí, Shun, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo motivos para no hacerlo.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se acercó para felicitar a una sorprendida Mino:

Cuídalo mucho, por favor.

No te preocupes, Saori-san, lo haré.

Giró para darle un abrazo al Pegaso, ante la mirada angustiada de todos sus amigos.

Espero que sean muy felices.

Gracias, Saori.

Se separaron muy a su pesar, mirándose aún a los ojos

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sorpresivamente la melodía se interrumpió; la joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, trataba de disminuir el temblor de sus dedos. Hacía ya un año desde que había perdido a su adorado Pegaso. Pero acaso, en realidad lo había perdido?

Inesperadamente la joven sintió como unos fuertes brazos tomaban su cintura.

Sabes que no me gusta que llores.

Lo siento… Seiya- dijo, mientras sus labios probaban los de él nuevamente…

Continuará.

Inicio: Sábado, 28 de Enero de 2006, 1:37 p.m.

Escuchando: Para Elisa

Fin: Sábado, 28 de Enero de 2006, 2:49 p.m.

Escuchando: Onaji Namida wo Wakatte

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este lemon, tenía ganas de escribir uno desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido por falta de tiempo, he estado muy concentrada en mi fic "Una Historia Diferente" de Sailor Moon, y he dejado a mi pareja favorita a un lado, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Es la primera vez que voy a continuar un lemon, y espero hacerlo pronto. Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, "Bordeline", en realidad creyeron que iba a dejar a Seiya con la babosa de Mino? Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años, si no tienes la edad o el criterio para leerla, por favor, no lo hagas, no respondo por las consecuencias.

FATAL ATTRACTION

CHAPTER 2

BORDERLINE

Por SaoriLuna

Sabes que no me gusta que llores.

Lo siento… Seiya- dijo, mientras sus labios probaban los de él nuevamente…

Todo comenzaba nuevamente, y ella no podía, o no se sentía en condiciones de evitarlo; sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se aferraban a los suyos apasionadamente. Cómo había dejado que pasara todo esto? Ella, Saori Kido, Atena, se había convertido en la amante de uno de sus caballeros.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba en respuesta a sus caricias, mientras su mente trataba en vano de encontrar una explicación a todo esto; poco a poco sentía como su ropa iba desapareciendo, al igual que la de él, y ambos caían en la cama, en medio de gemidos de placer y excitación que iban aumentando, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos perdían la conciencia por un momento…

por qué llorabas?- le preguntó él al terminar.

Saori se mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior, y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, prodigándole ese calor que tan sólo él podía darle. No le dijo nada, sabiendo que él lo entendía, o quizá no? Tal vez para él era más fácil llevar toda esta situación que para ella…

Seiya, qué va a pasar con nosotros?

El caballero de Pegaso la miró fijamente, tratando de darle una respuesta que la convenciera, mas no podía hallar ninguna; por honor se había casado con Mino, pero por amor terminaba casi todos los días en la cama de Saori. Y ahora…

Saori, Mino está embarazada.

La joven diosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; qué tonta había sido al pensar que él estaba sólo con ella! La muchacha del orfanato era linda, y ambos eran jóvenes como para no consumar su matrimonio. Sumergida en sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Saori…

Tan sólo cuando estuvo completamente vestida giró para mirarlo, sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, pero su voz completamente clara al decir:

Me alegra mucho, Seiya.

Él la miró a su vez sorprendido, y triste…

Saori, no es lo que estás pensando… mi intención no era… yo no quería ser padre todavía.

Pero lo ibas a ser tarde o temprano- dijo la chica con rabia- sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta…

Cómo?

Tú y yo Seiya, nunca más, nunca debió ocurrir.

Saori, pero yo te amo

Y yo me estoy volviendo loca, Seiya, puedo cargar con la culpa de romper un matrimonio, pero no voy a dejar a un niño sin familia- dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación- pronto celebraremos tu aniversario, y entonces podrás contarles a todos que serás padre.

La joven abandonó la habitación, luchando contra las ganas de llorar, y se dirigió a su observatorio privado, donde por fin pudo desahogarse y dejar correr las lágrimas que tanto le pesaban…

-… cómo pude ser capaz de algo así?... cómo pude caer tan bajo?... pero yo lo amo… por favor… alguien… alguien que me explique…

Lo que Atena no había notado en medio de su llanto, es que poco a poco a su alrededor tres figuras femeninas se estaban materializando…

mmm huelo culpa…- decía una de ellas.

… traición- decía otra- traición de una diosa…

Esto sólo tiene un castigo- murmuró la tercera.

… locura!- concluyeron todas.

_Los días pasaban lentamente, mientras la mansión Kido se preparaba para una gran fiesta. La dueña de la casa se había ofrecido voluntariamente a celebrar el primer aniversario de uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y el anuncio de la llegada de su primogénito._

_Frecuentemente se veía en la casa a la joven esposa, a quien se le notaba ya una ligera curva en su abdomen, a pesar que sólo tenía un par de meses; la señorita Kido se veía muy feliz, aunque con frecuencia, sus ojos se entrecerraban con un gesto de ironía._

_ya está todo listo para esta noche?- preguntó la futura madre._

_Así es, Mino, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo la diosa sonriente._

_Muchas gracias, señorita Kido._

_OH, por favor, ya te he dicho que me llames Saori._

_Está bien, Saori._

_La noche llegó, y los invitados fueron entrando a la gran fiesta, admirados del resplandor de la anfitriona, quien lucía un hermoso vestido anudado al cuello, que dejaba su espalda descubierta. Un detalle que no escapó a los ojos del caballero de Pegaso._

_Seiya, Seiya!_

_Eh? Dime Mino._

_En qué estás pensando?- le dijo su joven esposa._

_En nada en particular- respondió él, evasivo- discúlpame, por favor, debo ir al baño._

_El joven dejó el salón, sin embargo, no se dirigió al baño, tal y como le había dicho a su esposa; desde su ubicación había observado como Saori había dejado la fiesta, con lo que parecía ser un rastro de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos._

_Efectivamente, la encontró en una de las habitaciones sollozando._

_Saori…_

_La joven dio un respingo al escuchar su voz._

_Qué quieres?_

_Saori, por favor, sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero podemos hablar, verdad?_

_La chica lo miró fijamente antes de comentar…_

_Sabes que este no es sólo tu aniversario, cierto?_

_Mi aniversario es mañana, Saori…_

_Lo sé… pero esta también es nuestra despedida…_

_Los corazones de ambos jóvenes se partieron, el de ella al decir esto, y el de él al escucharlo, sin embargo ambos sabían que era lo que debían hacer._

_Lo siento Saori- dijo él, acercándose a abrazarla._

_No lo sientas, esto nunca debió pasar- dijo ella, respondiendo al abrazo, y dejando caer unas últimas lágrimas._

_No llores por favor- dijo él, limpiando su rostro- si esta es nuestra despedida, por lo menos hagamos que sea alegre._

_Inesperadamente sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, saboreándolos suavemente. Saori suspiró, pensando que esta era la verdadera despedida, antes de responder el beso, concentrándose en hacerle sentir todo su amor, aunque fuera por última vez._

_Tiernamente, el caballero comenzó a acariciar su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde hábilmente desato su vestido, dejando el pecho de la joven a descubierto. Se separó unos pasos para verla por última vez._

_eres tan hermosa._

_Saori sonrió, eso era lo que le había dicho la primera vez que habían estado juntos; lo atrajo hacia sí, para besarlo nuevamente, mientras sus manos lo despojaban de la chaqueta, y luego la camisa que llevaba._

_Te amaré siempre- le susurró ella al oído._

_Y yo a ti- respondió él._

_SEIYA!- gritó una voz de mujer._

_Los jóvenes giraron sorprendidos, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Mino._

_Mino…- susurró Saori._

_La chica sólo atinó a devolverle la mirada furiosamente, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación._

_OH, diablos- dijo Seiya, colocándose la camisa y la chaqueta._

_Alcánzala- dijo Saori- está muy alterada y podría hacer cualquier cosa._

_Seiya salió de la habitación, mientras Saori se arreglaba un poco, para salir a su vez, mas la velocidad del caballero no fue suficiente para evitar que la joven rodara por las escaleras…_

_Mino!- gritó él, mientras bajaba corriendo para ver a su esposa._

_La fiesta se paralizó momentáneamente, eran muy pocos los que habían visto la escena, y ahora todos se preguntaban qué podría haberle pasado a la chica._

_OH no!- dijo Saori, al llegar a la escalera._

_Saori, debes ayudarla- murmuró una voz a su lado._

_Shun…_

_Ayúdala, sálvala, y a su hijo._

_La joven diosa bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y colocó su mano sobre la chica, encendiendo su cosmos rápidamente para sanarla, sin embargo, al tocarla, sintió algo espeso y cálido. Sorprendida, miró su mano…_

_Sangre… es sangre…_

_A su lado, una voz susurró…_

_- Pronto sabrás lo que en realidad pasó._

Repentinamente, todo cambio a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en un gran salón de fiestas, sino en una pequeña y oscura habitación. Confundida miró a su alrededor; a su lado, los caballeros del zodíaco la miraban tristemente, al frente, su amado Pegaso la miraba con odio, y entre los dos… el cuerpo de Mino, bañado en sangre, que escurría de la daga que ella le había clavado en el pecho…

Qué… qué pasó?- dijo ella, asustada.

Castigo- respondió una mujer a su lado.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sí, lo sé, demasiado dark, y muy poco lemon… pero quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, además, no quería dejar de lado el contexto acerca de la mitología en que se basa la serie… en el próximo capítulo (el final) sabrán qué fue lo que verdaderamente pasó, con suerte todos quedarán contentos, porque saben, el próximo capítulo se llama "Redemption" por qué los nombre en inglés? Bueno, adoro la fonética del idioma, de todos los idiomas en realidad, sencillamente, hay palabras que suenan delicioso. Prometo: concluir bien la historia, añadir mucho lemon, para los que les gusta, también mucho amor, porque no sería una historia mía si no lo tuviera, y aclarar todo lo que hice en este capítulo. Como saben, los personajes no son míos. Gracias Ayumi9 por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Matta ne.

Inicio: martes, 14 de Febrero de 2006 - 2:36 p.m.

Escuchando: Moonlight Densetsu

Fin: Martes, 14 de Febrero de 2006 – 3:42 p.m.

Escuchando: My Pace Daiou


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años, si no tienes la edad o el criterio para leerla, por favor, no lo hagas, no respondo por las consecuencias.

FATAL ATTRACTION

CHAPTER 3

REDEMPTION

Por SaoriLuna

El sol comenzaba a descender lentamente sobre la mansión Kido, bañando el campo verde que se extendía a todo lo largo de la propiedad, e iluminando la figura de una joven que se balanceaba sobre un columpio. Tras ella, un joven comenzó a acercarse, hasta detener el movimiento del columpio…

-Esperando?

-Igual que siempre

-No te preocupes, debe volver pronto

-Lo sé, pero… ya han pasado 10 años…

Una figura pequeña corriendo hacia la mansión interrumpió la breve charla, y la mujer se levantó para recibirla sonriente…

-Mamá, mamá, cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, pequeño, cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Muy bien… hola, tío Shun.

El antiguo caballero de Andrómeda le sonrió al niño, y lo alzó…

-Bájame tío, ya no soy un bebé.

-Probablemente Mamoru, pero sigo siendo más grande que tú.

-Mamá, dile a mi tío que me baje!

La joven los miraba divertida, mientras Shun accedía finalmente a devolver al niño al suelo.

-Gracias tío- decía Mamoru, aparentando enojo- mamá, ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño

-Sí, cuál fue?

-Soñé que montaba un caballo.

-Pero Mamoru, has montado a caballo muchas veces.

-Sí, pero este tenía alas…

La sonrisa de los jóvenes se congeló instantáneamente, y fue Shun el primero en reaccionar:

-Vamos, Mamoru, entremos a la casa, para que dejes tus libros y te cambies.

-Está bien, tío. Vamos mamá?

-Yo entraré más tarde, pequeño.

-Bien- dijo el pequeño algo contrariado.

-Nos vemos adentro… Saori.

La joven diosa asistió distraídamente, mientras le sonreía a su hijo. Lentamente volvió a su columpio, y comenzó a impulsarse de nuevo, pensando en aquella terrible noche…

_-Qué… qué pasó?- dijo ella, asustada._

_-Castigo- respondió una mujer a su lado._

_Repentinamente todos los recuerdos de los últimos días habían llegado a su mente, se vio a sí misma invitando a Seiya y Mino a un fin de semana en las montañas, se vio comprando la daga de plata, y finalmente vio el momento en el que había clavado la daga en el pecho de la joven._

_-Nooooooooooo!- gritó, dejando caer el arma al suelo, y cayendo ella misma._

_-Este es tu castigo- susurró una voz en su mente- castigo a la traición de una diosa, Athena._

_-Saori, Saori, reacciona- dijo Shun, a su lado- tienes que hacer algo._

_La diosa miró a su amigo asustada y confundida…_

_-Yo… no quise_

_-Lo sé- dijo Andrómeda- fueron las Furias, verdad?_

_Saori miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre, aún en shock, mientras trataba de negociar con la voz que seguía hablando dentro de ella._

_-Por favor, ella no tiene la culpa…_

_-Es cierto, su único pecado fue interponerse en el camino de Athena._

_-Por favor, yo no quería._

_-Este es tu castigo por traicionar tu promesa Athena, y ahora tendrás que vivir con ella._

_-Por favor- suplicaba la joven- debe haber algo que pueda hacer._

_-Creo que ya has hecho lo suficiente._

_-Por favor, ella está embarazada!_

_La voz calló por un momento, y dejó hablar a otra…_

_-Está bien, quieres redimirte? Pero tendrás que pagar un precio muy alto._

_-No me importa, por favor- dijo la joven ahogada por el llanto._

_En ese momento Shun observó un cambio en su amiga, quien se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Mino._

_-Lo siento- dijo, colocando su mano sobre el vientre de la chica y encendiendo su cosmos._

_En ese momento, el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a desvanecerse y a convertirse en polvo de estrellas, mientras el caballero de Pegaso observaba impotente la escena._

_-Qué estás haciendo, Saori?_

_-Lo siento- dijo ella, antes de caer desfallecida._

_Había despertado 5 horas después en su habitación; a su lado se encontraba el caballero de Andrómeda mirándola preocupado._

_-Dónde están los demás?_

_-Hyoga y Shiryu están abajo._

_-Y… Seiya?_

_-No sabemos donde está… Saori, qué pasó?_

_-Yo… la maté- dijo ella, llorando- pero, yo no quería._

_-Las Furias te castigaron por abandonar tus votos._

_-Yo… no… sabía- contestó, abrazándolo._

_Shun sólo suspiró. Había temido que esto pasara. Su breve experiencia como Hades le había dejado algo de conocimiento acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los dioses, pero jamás había pensado que Saori sería tan débil._

_-Yo lo amo, Shun._

_El caballero iba a contestarle, cuando, inconfundiblemente, ambos escucharon un débil latido que acompañaba tranquilamente el corazón de Saori._

_-Yo…- dijo la diosa, llevando las manos a su vientre- estoy embarazada._

_-Redención- susurró una voz dentro de ella._

De eso habían pasado ya 10 años; inicialmente había recorrido todos los templos de Grecia buscando una explicación a su embarazo, y, claro, buscándolo a él. Seiya había desaparecido desde esa noche, convencido de que la mujer que amaba no sólo había matado a su esposa e hijo, sino que había destruido su cuerpo. Fue un periodo de enorme sufrimiento para Saori, su embarazo avanzaba con múltiples problemas, y poco a poco, su alma se veía afectada, pero la iluminación le llegó un día, en el templo de Afrodita.

_-Athena, despierta._

_-Quién me llama?_

_-Soy yo, tu hermana._

_-Afrodita?_

_-Así es, hermana, no sufras más_

_-Necesito respuestas_

_-Todos en el Olimpo hemos visto tu búsqueda, pero no podemos ayudarte._

_-Por favor, necesito saber._

_La diosa del amor suspiró tristemente._

_-Cuídalo mucho_

_-A quién?_

_-Cuida esa alma que llevas en el vientre, dedícate a él y sólo a él, es la única forma en que puedes redimirte._

_-Y Seiya, lo volveré a ver algún día?_

_-No puedo decirte nada._

_-Afrodita, por favor, yo lo amo!_

_-Vuelve a tu casa Athena, las cosas más importantes sólo aparecen cuando dejas de buscarlas._

Así había vuelto a Japón, siempre con Shun a su lado, y se había reencontrado con sus amigos, quienes, comprensivamente, habían entendido todo, y si bien, no podían aceptarlo, tampoco podían dejarla sola. Ella también había sido una víctima, una marioneta en manos de los otros dioses.

Mamoru había crecido saludablemente, y poco a poco, se convertía en un joven guapo y fuerte como sus tíos, el corazón de Saori sufría un poco cada vez que veía en los ojos y el cabello castaño de su hijo el reflejo de su amor perdido, pero esperaba pacientemente su regreso.

Entonces… lo vio… caminando lentamente desde la entrada de la mansión, su cabello tan desordenado como siempre, pero sus ojos transmitiendo una enorme paz. Siguió caminando hasta colocarse frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Por fin he podido entender todo lo que pasó.

El corazón de Saori brincó, pero el resto de su cuerpo se paralizó, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Él se acercó aún más y acarició su mejilla suavemente, pero entonces…

-Papá!

Seiya y Saori giraron sorprendidos, para alcanzar a ver a una pequeña figura que bajaba rápidamente desde la mansión, seguida a prudente distancia por el caballero de Andrómeda.

-Papá regresaste!- dijo Mamoru, abrazando a Seiya entre lágrimas.

Una mano se colocó sobre el hombro de Saori, y al alzar ella la mirada se encontró con los ojos alegres de Shun, quien le hizo una seña indicando la casa.

El sol se ocultaba tranquilamente, mientras el grupo se dirigía a la mansión, liderados por el pequeño Mamoru, quien orgullosamente halaba a su padre, para mostrarle todos sus juguetes. La cena transcurrió alegremente, monopolizada prácticamente por el niño, quien le contaba de todo a Seiya, y trataba de que él le contara lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, mas el caballero se encargaba de desviar el tema.

Al finalizar preguntó Mamoru:

-Mamá, puede mi papá acostarme a dormir hoy?

Saori miró a Seiya por un momento, pero no pudo descifrar su expresión:

-Pregúntale a él, Mamoru.

-Me llevas, papá?

-Vamos.

Saori los observó irse, mientras ella misma se levantaba y se dirigía a la biblioteca, acompañada por Shun. No había pasado más de media hora, cuando el caballero de Pegaso regresó.

-Ya se quedó dormido-dijo.

Entonces, Shun se levantó de su silla bostezando largamente.

-Me voy a dormir yo también, que bueno que hayas vuelto, hermano- dijo, dándole unos golpecitos a Seiya en la espalda.

Seiya se acercó a la chimenea, donde atizó la leña por un rato, mientras Saori le observaba nerviosamente.

-Seiya, yo…

-No digas nada Saori, no hay necesidad de explicar nada, ya lo he entendido todo.

La joven se quedó callada, sin saber qué hacer, finalmente decidió levantarse también.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Espera- dijo él, tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él.

El cuerpo de Saori se paralizó nuevamente, mientras sentía como Seiya la abrazaba.

-Te extrañé mucho Saori.

Las lágrimas llenaron rápidamente sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo.

Lentamente el caballero de Pegaso fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, saboreándolos como la primera vez, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo su contacto. Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, mientras ella le devolvía el beso con idéntica pasión.

No supo cuando habían llegado a su habitación, tan sólo sentía como las manos de Saori le quitaban la camisa… el vestido de ella ya había caído hacía rato.

-Qué te pasó aquí?- le preguntó, señalándole una cicatriz sobre su abdomen.

-Larga historia- susurró él, acercándola de nuevo para besarla.

Habían pasado 10 años, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo; sus manos recorrían cuidadosamente su cuerpo, recordando cada una de sus curvas, estremeciéndose nuevamente al sentir la suavidad de su piel, deleitándose con el sabor y la forma de sus senos, haciéndola sentir todo aquello que tan sólo él podía hacerle sentir.

-Seiya… te amo.

-Y yo a ti princesa… y yo a ti- dijo él, preparándose para penetrarla.

Saori se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un gemido al sentirlo entrar, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, para no dejarlo ir nunca más, llegando juntos al único sitio donde podían ser uno solo.

El sol sale nuevamente iluminando los terrenos de la mansión Kido, y filtrándose por las persianas de las habitaciones; en una de ellas un niño abraza feliz su almohada, mientras sueña como sus padres juegan con él; en otra una pareja yace abrazada, mientras sonríen, por primera vez en los últimos diez años.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Celebro la llegada de estas vacaciones con el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, yo me sentí muy bien escribiéndola. Algunas aclaraciones, el precio que tuvo que pagar Saori por traicionar sus votos de pureza, castidad, etc. Fue matar a Mino, y tener que vivir con eso, así como perder a Seiya, pero se redimió dándole la vida al niño que Mino estaba esperando. Muchísimas gracias a Pegaso Seiya y darkathenakrhysis por sus reviews. Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne!

Inicio: sábado, 08 de abril de 2006, 10:10 a.m.

Escuchando: Fix you/ Coldplay

Fin: sábado, 08 de abril de 2006, 11:50 a.m.

Escuchando: Torn/ Natalie Imbruglia


End file.
